


Trick or Treat

by Lycoris_Caldwelli



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Difficult Decisions, F/F, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Misunderstandings, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoris_Caldwelli/pseuds/Lycoris_Caldwelli
Summary: Tony Stark hated family holidays. Not just Halloween, Christmas too.The past tense was used here for a reason. All because of a handsome man in an idiotic superhero costume.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Jessica Drew, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Erik Lehnsherr, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cukierek albo Psikus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664610) by [Lycoris_Caldwelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoris_Caldwelli/pseuds/Lycoris_Caldwelli). 



The bell rang the first time, then the second. And then again and again. Tony closed his eyes and cursed severely. There was no indication that the kids would let go. Of course not. Damn it, that's why he hated Halloween. Like most of the "warm and family" holidays. Yes, Christmas too.

"Boss, should I deal with this?" Happy asked via intercom. Something in his voice told Tony that he was not thrilled about the kids who would be sent away without even one symbolic candy. If he could, he probably would have consumed a bar of chocolate or three with them, but it was not only his diet but the employer's clear orders that wouldn't allow him to.

"No, Happy, I'll take care of it myself."

At least that was all he could do for his favorite bodyguard.

He glanced at his reflection in the mirror. He looked awesome. Although his youth was already behind him, his body was still holding well. Long hours spent on exercises clearly had the intended effect, now additionally exposed by fragrant sandalwood oil. If he could, he would worship himself with sexual sacrifice. Ah, no, wait, that's what he was going to do. And he would have done it already if were it not for some extremely annoying brats.

As if on a signal, the urgent bell rang again.

That is why Stark never intended to have children.

Throwing curses under his breath, he pulled sweatpants on his overly oiled ass and draped himself in a thick fluffy robe. The only thing he wanted was to catch a cold because of the army of gnomes dressed in absurd costumes. What was popular this year? Vampires? Werewolves? Ah, yes, superheroes. What idiocy.

Exactly. Idiocy. He really thought so. But he decided to take a look at the intercom before he sent the brats away with nothing. Very brutally and soullessly. Not that he wanted to appreciate their creativity. No. Well, maybe a little bit. Since he was a kid barely able to tie shoelaces (damn shoelaces, he always preferred Velcro), he was obsessed with guys in skintight costumes. Actually, he still liked them, but fortunately, he wasn't stupid enough to admit his weakness.

He glanced at the screen, mentally prepared for the worst.

Well, he was wearing an idiotic superhero costume, but he definitely wasn't the worst Tony could see. Contrary. Golden, combed back hair, blue eyes, firm jawline, and sharp cheekbones. The navy blue costume, reminiscent of a uniform rather than kitschy spandex, only emphasized the unreal perfection of the man waiting at the door.

Stark, not caring for anything, rushed to open. Damn, he didn't remember calling someone for the night. Maybe it was a gift from Pepper? Tony didn't suspect Rhodey of such kindness, though, who knows. Or was it the deity of mechatronics and quantum physics that finally decided to look at Tony with a kinder eye?

It doesn't matter. Stark didn't have time to think about it. He may not have known all of the psychological nuances of being in a relationship. But he could easily see the impatience and worry in the eyes of the stranger. Another moment and Tony will lose the opportunity to change the date with his own hands for something much more...

He stopped at the door, took a deep breath, ran fingers through his hair, then took on a nonchalant pose, and opened.

"Trick or treat!"

The man turned out to be even more appetizing, which was why Tony very reluctantly looked away from him. If there was any deity of mechatronics and quantum physics, it was an extremely freakish deity and it definitely didn't deserve Stark to pray to it. Not that he would pray to anyone or anything, but if he ever felt like it, he would definitely choose a more sympathetic heavenly being.

The sexy soldier didn't come alone. A flock of kids armed with candy bags crowded around his legs. Tony mentally prepared himself to beg for a trick, and now he couldn't say a word.

"Are you a villain, sir?" asked the toddler in silver-green tights.

"Tommy!" the super-soldier groaned in horror and flushed with embarrassment. "Tommy, please, say you are sorry."

"But if he is a villain?"

"You should apologize, anyway."

"Will we get some candy?" asked a tall boy with fair hair and skin smeared with green paint and sequins, which were probably supposed to be lizard scales.

"No." Damn it. Did he really say that? Tony took a deep breath and faced the army of children and their far too tempting guardian. "I don't have candies."

He must have been honest right now of all moments. He saw hope die in children's bright eyes and heard their disappointed sighs. Unfortunately, that was the truth. He didn't have a single candy at home. Even the sugar cubes were banned, he left only a stevia sweetener, but he couldn't suggest it to the kids. All because of Happy's diet. Tony decided that he would be a good friend and give up all sweets not to provoke his bodyguard. And now they both tricked themselves. Of course, Tony felt it much more, because the subtle pulsing in his crotch began to die painfully, when the wonderful soldier smiled apologetically and withdrew a few small steps, dragging sad children behind him. 

Could it be true? Or maybe it just seemed to him?

No, the soldier was really disappointed in the lack of any follow-up.

"I don't have candy, yes," Tony began, desperately searching for any hooking point. Something that makes them all stop and then allows him to drag the naive hero into his cave of evil and debauchery. "But that doesn't mean you have to leave empty-handed, doesn't it?"

The kids froze, clearly intrigued.

"What do you mean?" asked the eldest boy in a blue-red suit with a large spider and with glasses a little too big.

"Popcorn and Star Trek?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Popcorn and Star Trek?" For a moment Tony was afraid that he turned the wrong street. After all, the kids at the time rather didn't like such movies. And even if, the date of production was usually enough to discourage them eventually.

But not this time.

"I love Star Trek!" shouted the girl in the sweatshirt strongly inspired by the American flag. "And you, Katy? Do you like it too? You like it, don't you?"

"Do you really want to invite us?" asked one of the kids suspiciously.

"Sure, why not," Tony agreed quickly. "Is this not a problem? After all, my house is at the end of the street, it got completely dark, you're not going anywhere else?" He sputtered words like rifle bullets The only reaction, however, was the growing terror in the soldier's eyes. With each letter, Stark was getting farther away from his desired goal, and there was no indication that he would ever achieve it.

"No, it's probably not the best idea," said the stranger shyly. "We can't impose on you so much."

"No, no, no! Don't sir me. Tony Stark." Tony reflexively reached out his hand, realizing too late that she was still oiled and smelling of sandalwood. Damn, if that...

"Steve Rogers, nice to meet you."

The man in the uniform converted into a superhero suit shook Tony's hand without hesitation. Although his answer seemed only a polite response, a wide smile suggested something completely different. As if in some magical way Stark managed to break the ice. He stood astonished for a moment, his hand drowning in the man's strong fingers, not knowing exactly what to do next. He has never managed to win anyone so easily (unless he has paid ahead).

"Are we watching Star Trek or not?" A boy in a green-silver suit became impatient, tugging his guard by the leg.

"I'll have to call your parents," Steve said it hesitantly, but there was a sense in his voice that he was almost convinced by Tony. He smiled again and ruffled the boy's hair. Stark felt a strange tap at his sternum at the scene. He never liked children. He hated even being around them. This carefree and affectionate gesture reminded him of Jarvis, who desperately tried to raise Tony as a good man, and a father who never made the effort to even try... "Nobody minds? Tony?"

Tony took a deep breath hearing his name. THe used his name, damn, he did. What a direct boy! Stark grinned at the thought of how he would reward his soldier.

"If I had anything against it, I wouldn't invite you at all. Come on, don't stand like that at the door. Have some mercy, I'm getting cold. And I suppose you don't want to catch a cold, either."

"It depends if you are a villain."

"Such an attempt on my precious life?" Tony laughed involuntarily, letting everyone in. It did not escape his notice that Rogers took the opportunity to brush Stark's robe with his hand. No, it was no accident. Yes, he had wonderfully broad shoulders, but he could easily pass Tony at a safe distance. He didn't do it though. "And what will happen to me now? Who will stand up for me?"

"It all depends on whether you're a villain," Steve replied in a worryingly warm voice. Damn, Tony clearly felt something melting inside him.

"I'm afraid I'm not on Santa's good boy's list."

"Oh, that complicates my work a lot."

"Really?"

"I happen to be a superhero. It is my duty to deal with..."

"Boss, are you all right?"

Tony had no idea if he wanted to scream at Happy for interrupting the conversation at the most emotional moment or kiss him for coming to the rescue. Nothing prevented him from passing responsibility on his bodyguard, ask him to look after children so that Tony could do something much more pleasant.

"Happy, take this squad of self-proclaimed heroes to the salon and play my Star Trek collection. The episodes are numbered in order from the most outstanding to unfortunately only good ones, so you don't have to worry about choosing. And, give them some popcorn!"

Happy looked at his boss uncertainly. Anxiety was in his eyes; he probably already guessed what Tony planned and with all his good heart he strongly condemned it, but on the other hand, the prospect of stuffing yourself with popcorn (despite the diet!) together with the disguised kids must have looked extremely tempting.

"Sure, boss," he finally agreed, but his face was sour. "Come on, little ones. You will see the largest salon in the city in a moment."

"And will there be the most popcorn in the city?"

"Mr. Stark has his own popcorn machine, just like in a cinema. You will be able to make as much as you want."

The kids didn't have to be told twice. They willingly ran after the round bodyguard and left their guardian at the mercy of the host. Rogers seemed somewhat worried. He frowned and gave Stark an examining glance.

"That's not what we agreed on."

"Trust me. You will definitely win this fight."

Tony smiled broadly. He knew he was handsome. He knew that many men wanted him, regardless of their sexual orientation. And yet he felt extremely insecure with the sweet soldier. It was as if Steve undressed him with his eyes only, carefully analyzed his sex appeal, contemplated the complexes hidden under his skin. Stark swallowed nervously. The silence lengthened so much that he began to expect a refusal.

Instead, he got a warm smile.

"You just have to promise me one thing," Rogers began very seriously. Tony felt chills of excitement running down his back. He nodded slowly, fearing the answer and at the same time looking forward to it. "You mustn't stain or rip my costume."

Tony Stark laughed and threw himself at the handsome soldier. He had to stand on his toes to get into his mouth, but it didn't matter. Rogers' lips were wonderfully soft and hungry as if he had not had the opportunity to use them right for a long, long time.

What a waste!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! :)
> 
> And if it's not Christmas, just have a nice day ;)


	3. Chapter 3

"Tony?"

Stark groaned and covered himself tightly with the sheets. He didn't feel like keeping in touch with reality, not at all. In his dreams, he was still with Steve, tangling his fingers in his golden hair, looking for his reflection in Steve's blue eyes. He felt so good, so warm, so sweet. When was the last time he made love with someone so intensely to be sore the day after? He didn't even remember. Oh well, wait, it was probably that one time with the whole team of figure skaters. Although it was only possible that he only dreamed about it. Or completely intoxicated by alcohol, he imagined everything. It was really hard for him now to...

"Tony, I'm begging you, you have to get up, it's very important."

No, he wasn't going to wake up. Not yet.

"Five more minutes," he groaned, very clearly letting Pepper know he meant at least three hours.

"Tony, someone broke into your safe."

Tony sat down immediately and looked at his favorite assistant with unconscious eyes. Pepper Potts was a really amazing woman and none of his previous assistants had reached her level of awesomeness. Neither one of them was able to win Tony's friendship, much less permission to enter his house at any time of day or night. Stark knew she wasn't kidding. She was clearly worried, her pupils were dilated, her hands were shaking, her breathing was quick. She clearly had no idea what else she should say.

Her boss didn't know either. It was all about his safe. Shit, a super-secret safe hidden in his private study next to the bedroom. A safe he wasn't afraid to joke about in public because he had programmed its lock himself and secured it with several passwords and a biometric code. Not only that, he changed all passwords every few days, and usually Pepper came up with one of them to absolutely exclude the option that someone would manage to break them. After all, it was not about money and jewelry, but about the unapproved projects of Stark Industries. Those that were discontinued when the company switched production from weapons to ecological energy sources. Tony Stark may have behaved imprudently, but he took his safe extremely seriously. There was no chance that anyone...

"Shit," Tony moaned. He buried his face in his hands and wiped away the last seeds of sleep. "I let in trick-or-treaters yesterday."

"What?" Pepper was completely dumbfounded. She knew perfectly well what attitude Tony had towards Halloween. She knew that he did everything to avoid dressed up people seeking sweets unless it involved... She closed her eyes, took a few deep breaths, then looked eloquently at her boss. "How many?"

"How would I know? I was interested only in their guardian."

"Are you saying that you left the children unattended and at that time you were with..."

"Happy looked after them. They also had popcorn and my collection of Star Trek episodes. See? I'm responsible."

"Tony. Please."

"Pepper, just check the records and..."

"There are no records."

"What?"

Pepper Potts frowned, which was a very clear warning. "You underestimate me again, Stark!" she seemed to scream. And she was right, of course. If it was enough to view the cameras records to catch the thief, Potts wouldn't wake up her boss at all. Tony took a deep breath. He was completely sober (exceptionally), so he didn't suspect himself of misjudging Rogers. Sure, he certainly wasn't an outstanding psychologist, he obtained PhDs in completely different fields of science, but he wasn't that stupid.

Steve couldn't be a thief.

But on the other hand... No matter how you looked at it, Rogers firstly effectively overwhelmed Tony, and then pulled Happy out for a long ride.

Shit.

Tony reluctantly dug himself out of the silk bedclothes, which he quickly changed into a soft robe, and headed to the office. Pepper followed him, tapping her heels on the wooden floor. At first glance, everything looked as usual. Basically speaking, the room was in an extraordinary order. No, not because Tony was running away from work. He just thought much better in the workshop, while the office served only as a meeting place for important clients.

He wasn't looking for anything odd. There was no need for that. He immediately turned his eyes to the painting behind which the safe was hidden (yes, it was very clichéd, but that was the element of a joke), and he groaned in horror.a

"No, no, no! My beautiful huntress! What did they do to you! Barbarians! It's Cogniet!"

Tony walked slowly to the painting. The girl herself remained intact, but tiny cracks appeared next to her. Stark held out a trembling hand to the damaged canvas. He was never particularly sensitive to art, he just liked to surround himself with beautiful things. But this piece of art belonged to his family, and more specifically, to his mother's family. The greatest moments of Tony's childhood, everything that he loved in his mother and what she loved in him, were enchanted in that painting.

He involuntarily remembered the distant vacation they had spent together in the Carbonelles Italian estate. How old was he then? Eleven? Twelve? It was only later that he learned that his mother wanted to protect him from the attacks of his father, who completely stopped refraining from falling into alcoholism. In addition to memories, Maria Stark brought this one and only painting and hung it in her private room. When Tony asked her why she had chosen such a sad picture, she laughed and said:

"Once I also used to think that it's a sad painting. Now, when I look at it, I see you working on the next project and worrying about whether it will be good enough. I see you not realizing at all how much you have achieved."

When, many years after this conversation, he finally managed to reconcile with the death of his mother, he began to hide behind the painting all the projects that at the moment didn't seem good enough to start their implementation. The safe was made only at Pepper's request. His assistant couldn't bear the thought, that Tony could approach his ideas so dismissively. All the time, however, a sad huntress and her faithful dog stood on guard.

And now the painting was destroyed.

"Damn it!" Tony cursed and moved the frame away.

The biometric panel was burned out, but skillfully enough that the rest of the lock was intact. Whoever did this, knew his stuff. And he apparently knew all the passwords. Probably, if it hadn't been for the damaged image, neither Pepper nor Tony would have noticed signs of burglary any time soon.

Was it possible that Steve... But on the other hand, there had to be a reason why this sweet soldier caught fire so quickly and so desperately attacked Stark. He didn't look like someone who spontaneously makes decisions about jumping into bed with strangers. If, however, money was involved or, worse, fanaticism, Tony would need any other explanation. It would just mean he met another asshole, that's all.

"I need coffee," he said, feeling cool anger rising in his chest.

Pepper followed him into the kitchen without a word. Though she never opened her mouth, Tony knew perfectly well what words she had on the tip of her tongue. On the one hand, she wanted to call him morons, ask him when he would finally stop thinking with his penis and where he actually had his head when he brought to his bedroom a random guy who knocked on his door. On the other hand, she wanted to comfort him, that it wasn't his fault and he couldn't predict it all. He was grateful that she chose silence.

He focused his attention on remembering Rogers's face, his blue eyes and golden hair. Damn, he was so kitschy that it hurt. And to think that Tony got caught up in it. He couldn't let it go, however. He had to get every detail out of the darks of his memory. They had no recordings, so the description was the only...

"What is it?"

He almost shouted, surprised by the unexpected question. He looked at Pepper, who was standing by the marble counter and distrustfully watched the candies scattered around it. Tony frowned and quickly pushed the sweets away. Underneath was a handkerchief folded in four. Tony reached for it, unconsciously holding his breath.

"It's a phone number," he choked, as the lazy caffeine slowly formed the digits into meaningful information. "He left me his number!" Tony called, then laughed.

Wonderful, simply wonderful. The sweet soldier didn't even know how much he just made police work easier.


End file.
